


【欧赛】Horse

by IkuinenMatka



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Egyptian Mythology, 埃及神话 - Fandom
Genre: Horseback Riding, Horses, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IkuinenMatka/pseuds/IkuinenMatka
Summary: 欧西里斯被叫去处理了一些事情，回来时便带了这匹马，长长的尖角与雪白的毛色，赛特不免想到了独角兽。欧西里斯牵着缰绳，像是安抚情绪一样摸着它的背，马垂着脖子，又向欧西里斯的脸边蹭蹭,伸出舌头在他耳边舔了舔。
Relationships: Osiris/Set, Osiris/Set (Ancient Egyptian), 欧西里斯/赛特, 欧赛
Kudos: 1





	【欧赛】Horse

欧西里斯牵来了一匹马。  
这个时候或许第一反应是纠错，沙漠怎么会有马呢，不过，这可是神的居所。  
上次的欢爱结束后，欧西里斯被叫去处理了一些事情，回来时便带了这匹马，长长的尖角与雪白的毛色，赛特不免想到了独角兽。欧西里斯牵着缰绳，像是安抚情绪一样摸着它的背，马垂着脖子，又向欧西里斯的脸边蹭蹭,伸出舌头在他耳边舔了舔。  
赛特折下身旁的树枝，大步走了过去，逗着马，插进两人中间。  
“欧西里斯，这马哪来的。  
“想骑骑看吗?”  
赛特熟练的翻身上马，独角的小马像是不服气一样打着响鼻,欧西里斯只好也坐了上来。“这马，挺喜欢你的啊。”  
“是吗。”欧西里斯抱住赛特的腰，感受到他的肌肉紧了紧，“也许只是你和他相处的时间短。”  
刚刚牵来的马还没有上鞍，勉勉强强能坐两个人，不过紧贴的身体让刚刚开荤的赛特有些受不住，调情的话还没说出口，奔驰的马打断了他的思路。  
“可能是有蛇咬了它一口吧，赛特,抓好缰。”  
马猛冲着进入了森林，赛特控着马的方向，但是欧西里斯的手让他有些分心，偏偏每次他觉得欧西里斯在故意摸，想要说点什么时，马就会突然不受控制。就这样跑到湖边，马的步伐才慢慢小了起来。  
“赛特,看路。”  
赛特勒住马，一路欧西里斯的处处点火让他忍受不住，就当他想要回头亲吻欧西里斯时，却被欧西里斯在背后反剪双手。  
“欧西里斯！”  
欧西里斯用吻封住赛特的惊呼，施个法术控住了他的手臂。双手从腰间向上抚摸，赛特有着小麦色的肌肤，是性感而又健康的颜色，当有汗珠在上面滚动时，如同开封一瓶老酒，或许并不名贵，但是粗劣的口感带着辛辣滚过喉咙，早早的就让人醉了。  
欧西里斯吻着赛特的后颈，双手摸着胸，手指夹着乳晕上的坚硬在衣服上蹭着，衣料带着新奇的刺激。赛特闭着眼睛，今天的欧西里斯让他有些陌生，他此前从未见过欧西里斯如此侵略性的一面。指甲滑过乳头，赛特的身体颤抖了一下，屏住呻吟的后果就是下身渐渐湿润，阴茎坚硬，却因为被压制的体位只能与马的皮毛摩擦。不时踏着步子的马让两人的身体有些起伏，赛特很明显的感觉出欧西里斯也硬了，而且尺寸并不比他小。  
赛特的长发有些碍事，欧西里斯拨开他们，好在更多的地方留下吻痕，手臂仍念念不忘的拦着赛特的腰  
“赛特，能让我进来吗?”  
欧西里斯的手指在赛特口腔里搅动，赛特张大了嘴，让欧西里斯进的更深了一些,牙齿咬了咬，算是回应。  
裙摆式的衣服很方便，欧西里斯咬着他的肩膀，左手揽腰，胸口在皮毛上蹭着，略硬的短毛让胸口感到火辣的痛，但是欧西里斯放在屁股上的手打断了他的思索，他不知道是不是初尝禁果让他十分敏感，欧西里斯似乎很清楚他敏感的位置，从一开始落在后颈的吻他就有些头脑混乱。  
欧西里斯在后穴插进了一根手指，湿滑的感觉让他觉得似乎不需要再扩张，赛特后穴迎合的吞吐让他确定了这一点，阴茎早就把衣料顶起。欧西里斯扶着阴茎对准后穴，开始还算顺利，后面赛特挣扎着不愿欧西里斯再动。“别说话，赛特。”  
欧西里斯捂住赛特的嘴，腿悄悄夹了一下马，突然颠起来的马匹让后半根阴茎也进到后穴里。欧西里斯感觉有泪水滴到手上，津液顺着嘴角流下来，赛特控制不住喘息。  
“欧西里斯,”  
身体先向前被抛起，又向后坐下，欧西里斯第一次骑马时就觉得应该带赛特来骑一骑。森林拥有植物，水与生命，在这里他的恢复能力更加提升。赛特射了一次，欧西里斯用衣服接住了精液。  
赛特的上身都压在了马背上,双腿分开着，硬硬的马毛刺着鼠蹊部，不常被触碰的位置被狠狠摩擦着,赛特不清楚那里是不是红了，痛感化作快感的一部分搅着他的脑子。  
赛特后穴里涌出的液体打湿了腿部，湿润了的硬毛变成了情趣的工具,茸茸的磨着穴口,赛特张着嘴，舒爽又发不出声。欧西里斯咬住赛特的耳朵,这让赛特抖了抖，没有从前面射出来而是后穴里涌出一股液体,绞紧的甬道让欧西里斯差点失守。赛特揪着缰绳，有些受不住的带着哭腔呻吟。  
欧西里斯夹了夹马肚子，速度加快的马让两人身体的起伏也变大了，欧西里斯由着惯性抽插着。赛特初次承欢的后穴超乎欧西里斯的想象，不应期里的赛特，敏感度更加提升，后颈留下了衣领遮不住的吻痕，肩膀上有着一个牙印，似乎是希望这场性爱早早结束，收紧了后穴与他搏斗，像是想要榨出他的精液。  
“赛特，张嘴。”  
欧西里斯又将手指伸了进去，像是因为无法接吻，所以用手指搅动口腔。欧西里斯用两根手指压着舌头，在耳边教着他怎么口交。压了压舌根，欧西里斯告诉他这是深喉，下身配合着马匹颠簸挺着。  
马任劳任怨的跑着，虽然缰绳已经不能发挥它的作用，但是欧西里斯还是能够好好控制它。欧西里斯扶着赛特的腰，换了另一种方式动着，整整的进入再整整的进入。似乎是无意间蹭到了前列腺点，赛特控制不住出声，欧西里斯因为找到一处新的敏感点而兴奋了起来,赛特趁着这个时候夹住阴茎，欧西里斯忍不住射了出来。  
马的动作渐渐又慢了下来，回到了开始的湖边，欧西里斯揽着赛特，让他靠在自己身上。阴茎还没有拔出来，精液满满当当的装在赛特的肚子里，欧西里斯闻着他身上沾满了自己的味道，勾了嘴角。  
“赛特，转过头来，让我帮你恢复—下。


End file.
